


Val ; NSFW Alphabet

by Pri_est



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: <3, Cause I love you people, Female pronouns for Val, NSFW Alphabet, Obviously this is gonna be nsfw so, Other, Three different versions!!, and breasts, but reader has female sex, for my standards anyway lol, no specified gender for reader, oh what am i saying i don't have standards, pretty graphic, read w/ caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pri_est/pseuds/Pri_est
Summary: This hasn't been done yet...right?Title is explanatory. <3





	1. Normal Val: Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3vl6vQs9HY  
> I listened to this while writing. No regrets.  
> Enjoy, ya filthy animals. <3 
> 
> As always; Val is a FEMALE by gender, but has male sex organs in my fics unless stated otherwise. xo  
> Tried making this as detailed as possible. :)

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)  
****

Val is pretty caring afterwards? She makes sure you're not sore, or dehydrated.

If she was rough she'll help bathe you and keep you warm. 

 

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Val doesn't really have a favourite; she favours her whole self. But if she had to choose, she likes her figure.

 

The same applies to you, she loves all of you. She does like squishing your chest during intercourse, though. 

 

 

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
****

[blushes and squeals as I write this lmfao]

Prefers to have it inside of you, but if you're not in the mood to have seed dripping out of your heat she'll release

all over your face. 

 

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She enjoys to be dominated once in a while. Not having to be in charge all the time is great, y'know?

 

 

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
****

Pretty experienced? Considering she has orgies all the time. Now you're just included in them.

And worshiped, of course. 

**F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Missionary. She needs to look at your face. 

 

Her favourite face of yours is when you orgasm. Makes her feel accomplished.

 

 

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
****

She's serious as hell, but if you make jokes she's bound to chuckle a bit.

 

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
****

She's clean down there. But she's blonde so you really don't notice it unless you look hard enough.

Basically she keeps it shaven.

Somehow.

**I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

She's incredibly loving. Smooches, caresses, the package deal.

 

If she's rough there's a lot of tongue wrestling. Of course, she licks your face either gentle or rough. 

 

 

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
****

She only masturbates when you're not around. Sometimes she'll use a heretic but it won't be as enjoyable.

 

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
****

Pain kink, blood kink, would prob have a master kink but not likely.

 

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
****

During the orgies in the main part of the mines where they do their sexy time. ;:)

 

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
****

Anything, basically.

Especially when you engage or speak in a  _ **special**_ tone of voice.

 

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
****

Val would never _ **injure**_ you too much. She likes leaving little cuts on your skin, but wouldn't leave anything

that would actually severely injure you or leave a scar. Also wouldn't let anybody else [except the Heretics]

touch you in a sexual way. Hell, she won't let anyone else touch you anyway. 

You've been given the title of "Siren" by the New Testament, and Val lets you seduce members to the mines, but if they

tried touching you or going too far she'd put an end to it. 

 

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
****

She's best at giving; she does go by "i have so much to show you" after all.

She shows you a lot.

She does enjoy when you give her oral, though. She won't deny it if you want it. 

 

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
****

Depends on when you have sex.

If you're alone and the mood is great, it's slow and you make love.

If she's pissed off or you're in one of the orgies, she's fast and rough. 

 

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
****

Not really into them. Sexual energies should be enjoyed and prolonged rather than rushed.

 

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
****

Not...really? But to spite Knoth and to have something comfy to lay on you'll have intercourse on Knoths bed.

Knoth always wonders what the wetness on his bed is. 

 

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
****

She can last quite a bit depending on her mood. Most of the time it's 1 round for half an hour.

If she's pissed, multiple rounds lasting 5 mins. She cums easily when angered. 

 

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
****

No. But she does use Heretics for extra fun and extra pleasure for the both of you.

 

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
****

If you let a member of the New Testament touch you and you don't tell her, she'll tease you heavily.

Either that or if you teased her before she'll do it right back. 

 

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
****

Pretty loud, likes to express her pleasure with glee. They rival the Heretics' sounds of pleasure in volume.

 

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
****

[tw, obviously]

When first touching Blake, she felt like she was high while engaging with him. But meeting you she felt alive and a lot more pleasure.

 

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
****

Considering you can see her dick on her model, I'd say average size, but if we wanna get unrealistic for pleasure and hot purposes?

8-9 inches, thick as fuck. 

 

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
****

Have you seen the woman? It's higher than Blake when she blows that drug in his face.

 

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Val only ever falls asleep when she knows you're okay. Pillow talk, if you will. 

 


	2. Yandere Val: Alphabet [INTENSE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty similar to the first alphabet, just with more blood and obsessiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION, THIS IS WAY MORE VULGAR THAN MY PREVIOUS YANDERE VAL FICS.  
> If you thought Yandere Val was bad before...oh lordy, you're gonna experience a lot when reading this, lemme tell ya lmfao. 
> 
> ...I'm really dark, as you can see.
> 
> Includes mentions of reader death but you don't actually die. Like above, please read with caution, I cannot stress this enough!  
> Val is incredibly intense in this and I don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable. I'm talking like...she's a lot worse than she was in the game itself. Take care!  
> This shit is NOT healthy, just a very intense infatuation.
> 
> ...but don't tell Val I said that, okayyyy?

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

Val fucking  _loves_ licking you and will mainly do that after intercourse.

Got cut by her 'accidentally'? Don't worry, that wound is cleaned by her saliva and messy kisses. You're almost always covered in her saliva, it gets even worse when you're done and she's trying to be "affectionate". 

She kisses you with your blood coating her lips. 

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
****

She can't choose. She's too obsessed over touching you to notice herself.

She adores everything about you.

 

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
****

She NEEDS to see it on you or inside you, whether it's inside your mouth, your heat, your _whatever_ , it needs to be inside something or else she'll freak out and think you've been cursed or some shit.

_**"Oh god...I missed...I'm so sorry, shit, I failed you, you desired my essence and I fucked it up."** _

 

If it's on you she'll, of course, lick it off and transfer it into your mouth. 

 

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
****

If you die, she'd probably lose her shit and wouldn't leave your body alone. She'd treat you as if you were alive.

 

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
****

Oh, incredibly. If someone touched you she would r*pe them and then murder them. Afterwards she'd let the Heretics do whatever; spending her time on someone irrelevant is worthless.

 

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
****

All. of. them.

I'm not exaggerating or being dramatic.

She will fuck you. in all. of. them. 

 

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
****

Serious. And will attempt at jokes to make the mood happier,

if you're crying. 

 

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
****

Clean down there. For some reason, it's always shaven and smooth.

You don't question. 

 

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
****

Very adoring [licking, kissing, rubbing your clitoris, etc]

almost never focuses on her surroundings, just you. 

 

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
****

Does it all the damn time. Even with you present.

She helps you if you don't feel like it. 

 

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
****

Oh god.

Um.

Pain kink, blood kink, she refers to you as a God so sort of a god kink?? Necrophilia [:S], other creepy ass shit. 

 

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
****

Everywhere she can.

 

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
****

Your existence alone. Blood. Murder. The usual.

 

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
****

????

That's hard to answer.

But thinking to murder you?? HUGE no-no.  Cut you and make you bleed? Sure! But not...death. 

She won't even let the Heretics think of it. Obviously they don't because they think you're God, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
****

100% best at doing so because she does it _a lot._

Especially when you come or when she comes inside of you. She licks that shit up and gives it to you, unless it's your own ejaculation. Then she eats at it.

 

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
****

Mostly rough, but you haven't SEEN rough until someone other than the Heretics touches you.

 

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
****

She has a neutral opinion. Has them whenever she has to leave the mines to show that "whenever she leaves her love is still with you".

...Along with hickies and bite marks.

 

 

 **R** **= Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
****

Oh FUCK yes, just define "risk".

If by risk, you mean, having intercourse in front of members of the New Testament? You're damn right. She's done that.

Right before the Heretics got at them, but you get the point.

 

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
****

Val's mood determines her speed and how she acts during sex.

If she's calm, she's affectionate, really attentive to you.

If she's angry, she'll bite, scratch, pound, whatever.

What I'm saying to you is; you better hope she's happy.

 

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
****

Nope. Just uses the Heretics if she's feeling "generous" but that's rare. You hardly participate in the orgies.

 

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
****

No matter how fucked up she may be, she considers your feelings and your sexual pleasure. She doesn't like teasing unless you talk or get touched by someone that wasn't her or a Heretic.

 

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
****

Very. fucking. loud. Especially in front of the New Testament.

 

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
****

[more than one headcanon because I'm a rebel]

\- She has had dreams [supplied by Murkoff] of you burning the world and helping her kill off New Testament members. She woke up due to orgasming or some shit like that.

\- Uses blood as lube.

 

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
****

Same as last preference.

 

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
****

Very high. Like...higher than Snoop Dogg.

 

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

She doesn't.

She stares.

and licks.

and kisses.

and obsesses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original alphabet here; http://fairy-tail-babes.tumblr.com/post/127326718826/headcanon-game-a-to-z-nsfw
> 
> Thanks for creating it, babes. x


End file.
